


幻象波普星

by thecatmademedoit



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 男团AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatmademedoit/pseuds/thecatmademedoit
Summary: 男团au，队长带惹事精参加野外求生综艺以为带了个累赘没想到最后累赘成了男朋友。
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Fernando Redondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	幻象波普星

  
01  
古蒂又惹事了。  
经纪人西蒙尼来到phantom宿舍时，劳尔和莫里正抱着游戏机在电视前厮杀，客厅内不见古蒂和雷东多的身影。  
“费尔南多呢？”  
乖宝宝劳尔腾出手指了指房间：“队长在敷面膜呢。”  
西蒙尼点点头，走到雷东多房门前敲了敲，获得许可后开门进去。  
古典乐在木质味香氛的作用下更显优雅，房间的主人也是phantom的队长费尔南多雷东多正躺在懒人椅上闭目养神。  
“费尔南多。”  
雷东多不好说话，给他打了个手势叫他坐下，西蒙尼没有落座，而是在他面前来回地走动。  
那些吐槽的话雷东多保证自己在上个月也听过。  
“打狗仔？他真以为自己是天王巨星了？这家伙做事怎么这么冲动？！本月第三次去夜店！我就想知道你们行程那么满他怎么腾出的时间去瞎搞！”西蒙尼继续咋咋呼呼：“他还理直气壮地跟我说黑红怎么了只要红不就行了？当然不行！这得掉多少代言？你们可是一个组合，哪天他单飞了再这样也不迟！所以费尔南多……”  
雷东多有一种不详的预感。  
“我要给他改善形象，M台那档户外真人秀我给你们俩接了。”  
“？！”  
雷东多从沙发上弹了起来，面膜都掉了一半，露出一半英俊的脸，他按掉了音乐，重新坐了下去。  
“不是说好是劳尔陪他去吗？从出道起他们就草的是青梅竹马人设，我去不合适。”  
人设崩了就想起我了吗？我可不想玩这种游戏。  
雷东多干脆拿起乐谱开始改谱子，懒得跟西蒙尼浪费口舌。  
西蒙尼赔笑：“你怎么不行了？我和策划讨论过了如果是你和古蒂一起去热度会更高，霸总和小妖精是永远不过时的主题，受众非常广很能续，我们已经安排了好几个后续话题了。”  
且不论霸总小妖精是什么牛鬼蛇神，西蒙尼居然已经和公关策划起后续cp走势了吗？  
“你们连剧本都写好了吗？”雷东多气的扔下笔。他下半年还想好好写歌呢，况且他根本不愿意陪那个麻烦精去参加什么真人秀！  
“新专期间要保持曝光率，参加这个活动对你自己也有好处。”  
“我对人气没有想法。”雷东多直截了当地拒绝西蒙尼：“爱谁谁去。”  
西蒙尼板起脸，即使知道雷东多背景不好惹也势要敲打他一番：“这不是你愿不愿意的事，既然签了合同，那么公司让你干什么你就得干什么，不要有了一点名气就觉得能为所欲为了。”西蒙尼见他脸色在爆炸边缘徘徊，最后赶紧收住宽慰了几句：“你以前不是挺欣赏他的嘛后来不知道怎么了就和他跟仇人似的，叛逆期的孩子确实有点不好相处但他心地还是善良的，趁这个机会好好重新认识彼此一下。”  
雷东多一言不发地目送西蒙尼离开，然后把自己关了一个下午。  
“东哥怎么了？”  
莫里无奈地放下游戏机：“思考人生吧。”  
“东哥的人生那么完美需要思考吗？”劳尔是真的不懂，西蒙尼先生是给雷东多带来了什么惊天噩耗呢？  
“八成跟古蒂有关。”莫里开始翻外卖单：“还记得之前讲的那个真人秀吗？我估计西蒙尼让他陪古蒂去了。”  
劳尔“啊”了一声，不可置信：“东……东哥和古蒂去？！他们……”  
他正想说“他们怎么能对付到一起嘛”雷东多的房门就猛地被拉开，可敬可亲的队长大人一脸杀气地望着他们。还是莫里反应快，他笑着问雷东多要吃什么外卖。  
莫里和劳尔大约接受了五分钟的死亡凝视，雷东多冷冷地说：“鸡胸肉沙拉，不要沙拉酱。”说完又“嘭”地关上了门。  
劳尔找回呼吸，吞了吞口水，整个人挂到莫里的身上：“东哥生气起来……太可怕了！”  
雷东多则倒在床上，脑子里回荡着西蒙尼说“不知道怎么了就和他仇人似的”这句话。  
不知道怎么了……他当然知道，倒也不能说跟仇人一样，只是从古蒂酒后跟他表白后他们的关系就变得极其别扭，快两年了都没怎么说过话，现在冷不丁要一起参加真人秀，雷东多一个头两个大。  
  
02  
古蒂同样没有反对的权利，他认命地被西蒙尼抓起来扔酒店关禁闭。一周后房门开了，不是来送餐的，是拖着行李箱入住的、他的队长雷东多。  
古蒂从床上跳起来，目瞪口呆地看着雷东多一脸不情愿地走进来，他环视四周，嫌弃地踢开地上的外卖盒，拣了一个没有被古蒂堆脏衣服的椅子坐下。  
“你……你怎么来了？！”  
雷东多拿出耳机，显然不想跟古蒂多费口舌。  
“M台的真人秀我是你的搭档。”  
他只说了这么一句，一直到节目正式开拍都没再和古蒂讲话。  
M台是四大台之一，也是最会神剪辑炒热度的电视台。【我们来了，波普星！】这档综艺已经拍了两季，凭借撕逼搏出位火遍全国，不少明星都因此爆红，如今已经成了各大公司争相塞人的香饽饽。phantom成团三年，凭借超高颜值和过硬实力成为现在炙手可热的偶像明星组合。早在波普星第二季开拍的时候导演就亲自邀请成员参加，可当时西蒙尼一点也看不上这样的真人秀，他的崽子们忙着发专辑开巡演赚大钱，没必要参加这又苦又累还有掉粉风险的综艺。  
但是！  
何塞古蒂实在太会生事了！那么一张清纯又明艳的脸，怎么性格就拉垮成那样？难道这就是传说的恃美行凶？  
西蒙尼百思不得其解，其实最初古蒂还是很乖的，就是从他和费尔南多莫名其妙关系紧张后逐渐暴露本性变成“夜店小王子”的。黑热搜不上则以一上就是好几个，公关花了一大笔钱撤热搜买水军网上的风评依旧是严重的两极化。可也像他自己所说爱他的人更爱他恨他的更恨他，倒也吸了一批死忠粉，是phantom里人气最高的成员，不管是集资应援周边销量都是队内top，毕竟这年头看重的不只是实力而是话题度和炒作的本领。  
公司不可能放弃他，也想收拢些路人盘，那么只能拉着其他成员去拯救他。西蒙尼考虑再三，还是觉得三个人里雷东多最合适扮演这个角色。  
费尔南多雷东多出身名门，无任何不良嗜好，从小就是各种意义上的别人家的孩子，phantom成团至今的所有歌曲全由他亲自创作。一个玩了二十年古典乐的人玩流行音乐也不再话下，他本身就有一种反差萌。当然，一直以来他都严格维持公司给他的定位：对外是生人勿扰的高冷王子，对内是宠爱弟弟们的可靠大哥。  
“起来了。”  
古蒂迷迷糊糊地从睡梦里醒来，雷东多把行李箱打开让古蒂赶紧起来收拾。  
虽然还是觉得有些别扭，但接下去还要跟古蒂呆一个月，雷东多装也要装作无事发生的样子。  
“你还有十分钟洗漱的时间，节目组马上来拍摄。”  
“草，这都要拍？”  
古蒂骂骂咧咧地伸了个懒腰，见雷东多还站在床边有点不自在地嘟囔：“我要换衣服。”  
雷东多一脸“大家都是男人难道我还要转身？”  
“我裸睡难道你不知道吗？”  
雷东多捂住额头：我为什么要知道？！  
“快点！我先回房了！”  
西蒙尼安排他们住在套房里，古蒂先来占了大房间，雷东多住在后头，每晚忍受这家伙打电玩时的鬼哭狼嚎都快磨掉他对古蒂最后一丝丝好感了。  
“诶诶诶！给我……把内裤拿过来。”  
雷东多提起凳子上的内裤直接扔到了古蒂的脸上。  
  
03  
节目组比预计时间来的还早，古蒂听到敲门声揭了面膜就跑去开门。  
两个摄像大哥扛着相机进来，副导演说大概拍一小时的素材，随便说点什么就行，比如介绍一下带的东西和参加节目前的心情。  
“要不你们先去拍我们队长吧，他肯定准备好了，我牙都没刷呢。”  
副导演憋着笑让他慢慢来，招呼着摄像去雷东多的房间。  
古蒂称呼雷东多为队长的时候还觉得有点儿咬舌，他匆忙地刷完牙画好妆，蹿到雷东多那里凑热闹。  
“去丛林的话气候还是比较闷热潮湿的，所以我带的是轻薄款的乳液，面霜的话太厚了。身体乳和香氛还是要带的，不管能不能洗澡不带我会睡不着。”  
雷东多一板一眼地把巨多的瓶瓶罐罐塞到行李箱里，古蒂知道他是个精致boy但看到那一箱子护肤品还是惊掉了下巴并且忍不住内心吐槽：又不是去旅游，带这么多没用的干嘛。  
当然下一秒他就被啪啪啪打脸。雷东多拖出另一个箱子，把他从亚马逊上买的探险用品一一向镜头介绍，还特意说明自己已经看了一个月贝爷的荒野求生。  
“衣服的话，轻便透气为主，我们代言的xxx就很不错。”  
呵，还不忘推销一把，真是八面玲珑滴水不漏的好队长！  
古蒂悻悻地吐了吐舌头，一不小心就被副导演抓到了。摄像立刻把镜头对准做鬼脸的古蒂，他咧嘴傻笑打圆场：“我们队长太称职了！我感觉我都不需要带什么东西了，是吧队长。”  
雷东多对他的刻意殷勤不理不睬，冷淡地回了一句“我有洁癖。”  
副导听说了两人关系不怎么和睦，脑回路清奇地认为这无疑是节目的一个爆点，西蒙尼也暗示过可以炒cp，但能不能炒起来就看节目组的本事。  
“不如这段让费尔南多来掌镜吧，你们是队友，交流起来更放松。”  
古蒂满头黑线地正想解释术业有专攻这种事交给摄像大哥做更好时雷东多眼角一挑，答应了。  
“给我们看看你的行李箱吧。”  
时尚潮人何塞古蒂的行李箱里装满了五颜六色的衣服，雷东多忍不住发问：“你知道我们去哪吗？”  
雷东多有点明白为什么每次粉丝接机一堆人冲古蒂喊“妈妈爱你”了，这家伙根本就是个巨型婴儿，连最基本的常识都不知道他是怎么平平安安活到二十岁的。  
最后预计要拍一小时的内容二十分钟就完成了，古蒂和雷东多拉着行李箱在酒店大堂相顾无言了一上午终于等齐了所有嘉宾，大家和和气气地打过招呼坐上车往机场出发。  
此时雷东多还不知道这趟旅程会同时改变两个人。  
“来吧，队长，自拍一个。”  
雷东多第三次推开古蒂的脸，那张可恶的脸却不服输地一直凑过来，他的手一用力就能感受到被挤出来的两团软乎乎的肉，还挺……舒服的。  
“咔嚓。”  
古蒂趁其不备迅速地按下了快门，在雷东多还没阻止他上传ins的时候古蒂已经发了一条新的动态。  
【当爸爸不得不参加得F的孩子的家长会时，他就是这个表情！】  
  
04  
雷东多不知道古蒂的这条ins在网上掀起了波澜，他不喜欢社交网络，所有的账号全部交给公司打理。因此当西蒙尼看到古蒂发了合照后决定火烧浇油一把。  
【我才没有你这么大的儿子】  
他登陆了雷东多的账号发布了这么一条评论，随即安排公关部联系各大营销号转发“调侃”造话题，不过几分钟#雷东多 古蒂#就喜提热搜。  
如果不是古蒂和劳尔的竹马cp炒不起来，他也不至于冒险换个风向。因为打从一开始，西蒙尼就觉得雷东多和phantom的任何人都没有cp感，他一直太端着，不仅和那几个小的玩不到一块去就连站在一起都像大哥哥带小弟弟。  
不过……  
西蒙尼感叹了一番合照上两人的逆天颜值后，认为古蒂的直白和凌厉在雷东多跟前收敛柔和了许多，二人之间莫名有一股吸引人的磁场。  
雷东多对经纪人的所作所为一无所知，他更在意的是他不能把瓶瓶罐罐带去丛林了。  
“所有通讯社备、多余的累赘都在这里上交，工作人员会帮你们保管。”  
雷东多撇了一眼兴奋的古蒂，心道最大的累赘就在这儿快把他打包扔回国。  
“费尔南多，你的护肤品只能留两样。”  
古蒂没人性地大笑起来，理所当然地惨遭雷东多一记暴栗，疼的他捂着额头嗷嗷叫。  
“真的只能留两样吗？”  
这话怎么听都有点可怜撒娇的味道，高冷王子变成邻家大男孩，最后连编导也拜倒在雷东多的“美色”之下同意他多留一样。  
“长得好看真好使。”  
古蒂交完手机，一脸乐呵地走到雷东多身边。  
“你这么乖地就交了？”  
据他所知，古蒂网瘾严重，上舞台前一分钟才舍得扔掉手机，他们来的路上这家伙的眼睛就没离开过手机屏幕，今天是转性了还是吃错药了？  
古蒂露出一抹得逞的笑，哼着歌上飞机了。  
在飞机上依然是两人坐一起，雷东多不想和这人再有过多的纠葛沾上座位就开始睡觉。古蒂原本想告诉他这次谁是“爸爸”还不一定呢，西班牙人可是天生的冒险家！  
他撇过头，雷东多正笔直地靠在座位上，双目紧闭下巴微抬，宽大的手闲适地搭在两侧扶手上。古蒂暗自感叹这人就连睡觉也是这般优雅端庄，不愧是自己喜欢的人。  
古蒂捂着脸企图掩盖那莫名的潮红。没错，他喜欢雷东多，喜欢是掩盖不了的，所以在明确心意后他借酒装疯告白了一番，结果第二天雷东多看他的眼神就宣告了古蒂的失败。好吧，他本来就没抱希望，雷东多喜欢的一直不是他这样放肆没个正形的人。  
干脆破罐子破摔好了。  
古蒂恢复本性，不再愿意乖乖听公司话做只小白兔，成了团里最嚣张最有个性的人，这反而促使他快速走红。当然，喷他行为放荡不检点的也大有人在。古蒂不在乎，他才不会去讨好不喜欢他的人，就像现在对雷东多一样。  
古蒂轻哼一声，不安分地左右动弹，雷东多忽然就按住了他的小臂，颇为无奈地呵斥他：“不要乱动。”  
古蒂那块被雷东多覆住的肌肤变的又酥又麻，背脊升起一丝电流窜到脑门害得他失去思考，呆呆地坐在原位不敢动弹，直到空姐端来餐点雷东多的手才移开。  
古蒂松了口气，站起来去接晚餐，不料正好遇到一个气流机舱一阵晃动他的饭就掉落到雷东多身上，盒子被动打开随着万有引力散落，古蒂动作一滞，脑子里炸出了一朵蘑菇云。  
“我没事。”  
面对空姐的道歉，雷东多大度地表示自己无碍，但空姐转身去换新餐的时候这人就来了个360度大变脸。  
“盒子都接不好你还能做什么？笨蛋。”  
一如既往轻飘飘的口吻，还带着压抑许久的不满，说的古蒂眼角又酸又热，找不回往日的伶牙俐齿，只忿忿地咬唇瞪着雷东多。  
雷东多也没料到古蒂会蔫了似的一句话都没反驳，他不是最爱和网友在网上互怼吗？不大战个八百回合不罢休的那种。  
难道是自己话说太重了？古蒂可不像那么容易被打败的人，应该不是这个原因吧。  
雷东多不再去想，起身脱掉了沾满汤汁的衬衣。  
“请您披上这个吧。”  
雷东多裹上空姐送来的毯子还是觉得身上一股意面浓酱的味，他从容地掏出湿巾纸开始擦拭气味最大的腹肌，古蒂很难不注意到雷东多锻炼有素的肌肉。  
“没……没事吧。”  
古蒂放下叉子，吃不下饭了。  
雷东多扫了他一眼，淡淡地说：“没事。”  
“我包里有件干净的T恤，要不？”古蒂怯怯地望向雷东多，视线相撞的时候雷东多的额角骤然一跳，原本想拒绝的话说不出口了，他顿了顿，道：“那好吧。”  
  
05  
到达某岛国后，他们乘坐节目组安排的直升飞机分批前往xx热带雨林。  
下飞机前按惯例采访，所有人的目光都被一抹亮粉色吸引。  
phantom爆红圈内，认识这个组合的不少，其他三组嘉宾都揉了揉眼睛怕自己是看错了，再揉一揉，确认穿着粉色T的人真的是phantom的冷峻队长雷东多。  
雷东多提着古蒂的衣领把他推到一边，咬着牙保持着最后一点冷静。古蒂想解释什么，譬如这段播出后你的粉丝肯定暴涨，当代网友最爱看反转桥段。又譬如其实队长你穿粉色挺好看的……  
当第一期节目播出之后，网友们登时被雷东多的穿着吸引了。怎么上飞机前还是一本正经的白衬衫，下飞机时就换了那么可爱的粉色T恤？更有资深老粉惊呼：这他妈不是古蒂的衣服吗？！  
加上开播之前古蒂发的合照，一大批GRGMRR党倒戈RG，开始在以往的节目中搜刮两人的糖。  
对此，雷东多和古蒂并不知情，他们正被绑成一个巨型粽子在教练的指导下准备跳伞。  
古蒂腿软，拽着雷东多的衣角不肯放。  
“你松开。”  
“不松。”  
“松开！”  
“我恐高！我害怕！”  
教练把舱门打开，外面的风呼啸而过，古蒂吓得整个人跳到雷东多背上，紧搂着他的脖子。  
这家伙，趁机揩油吗？  
雷东多回头，却发现古蒂的眼睛都红了，楚楚可怜地仿佛自己欺负了他。  
尽管教练再三申明不会有危险并且下面有气垫接应，古蒂还是摇着头不肯下来。  
雷东多感到后背一阵湿热，敢情古蒂都哭了，还真是个胆小包。  
“我抱着他一起跳可以吗？”  
雷东多一边和教练交涉，一边轻轻拍着古蒂。  
“好了，下来，我跟你一起跳。”  
古蒂呜咽着抹着泪下来，教练把他们的安全扣扣到一起接着让雷东多抱紧古蒂。  
“过来吧。”  
雷东多面无表情地展开双臂，见古蒂傻乎乎地立在原地便不耐烦地一把将他拉过来。  
“笨蛋。”  
古蒂只听见雷东多低沉的嗓音在头顶盘旋，他还来不及回个嘴身体就开始往外倒，失重感让他浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，这时才想起应该大叫才对。  
他被雷东多紧紧地抱住，在那方寸间和雷东多的胸膛贴在一起，古蒂可以听见他的强劲有力的心跳，好像在鼓励他不要怕。  
雷东多低头，不经意间流露出几分温柔的神色，这样的安抚很管用，至少古蒂不再感到害怕，如果要死的话那他也不会一个人孤零零地死掉。  
这么神奇的想法大概也只有古蒂会有，在雷东多打开降落伞后，他总算能好好睁开眼看雷东多。  
“谢谢。”  
雷东多第N次露出嫌弃的神色，心里却是接受了古蒂的道谢。  
“麻烦精。”  
古蒂撇嘴，被雷东多稳稳抱着落到气垫上。他喜欢雷东多揽着自己的腰，甚至暗暗希望时间过的慢一点。  
“好了，起来了。”  
雷东多打破了古蒂的幻想，快速地站了起来。他被一个巨型累赘抱了一路累的不行，要赶紧卸了身上的装备才行。  
“诶等等我啊！”  
  
06  
到达拍摄地后四组嘉宾要经历为期一个月的野外生存考验。雨林湿热不堪蚊虫又多，大家下来第一件事就是找地儿搭帐篷。  
古蒂没带帐篷，厚脸皮地跑到雷东多身边。  
“我们可以挤挤吗？你看到人家都是两个人睡一间帐篷。”  
雷东多站起来，上下扫了一眼又恢复活力的古蒂，“我的帐篷小，住不下两人。”  
古蒂耷拉下眼，围在雷东多身边。  
“哎呀我很瘦的不会占多大地方，而且我睡觉不打呼噜不磨牙不说梦话。队长～好队长～我很乖的！”  
古蒂可怜兮兮的样子颇为搞笑，雷东多有意为难他，始终摆着张臭脸。他蹲下去扎帐篷时候古蒂忙抢着干，结果一不小心被地上的石块蹭破了手。  
“祖宗，您边儿去！我自己来就行！”  
“那你让我跟你睡！”  
这话听着有点怪怪的，古蒂连忙改口：“那你让我也睡这个帐篷！”雷东多哭笑不得，挥手让他滚蛋。  
在天黑前帐篷终于搭好了，大家都不愿意去找吃的，各自吃了自带干粮，然后挨个被导演关进一旁的小黑屋接受采访。  
雷东多出来的时候古蒂蹲在帐篷口四处张望，他撇着嘴泫然欲泣。雷东多摇头，从自己的行李里拿出一包饼干。  
“快吃吧。”  
古蒂嘴硬说自己不饿只是想家，不过肚子比他诚实很多，叽里咕噜地叫起来。  
“别废话，快吃！”  
雷东多把饼干塞到他手里，弯腰钻进了帐篷。  
古蒂是真想哭真想家，他哪知道节目组居然什么都没准备，还以为真的是按剧本走一遍流程自己只要带好漂亮衣服就可以。  
压缩饼干难吃死了，他从没吃过这么难吃的东西。  
古蒂死死盯着奶黄色的饼干，倔脾气一起，随手把饼干丢掉了，饿着肚子度过了丛林第一晚。  
梦里面，雷东多端着香喷喷的烤鹅和美味的芝士蛋糕，还有他喜欢喝的水蜜桃气泡水。等等，他穿的什么？古蒂噗嗤笑起来，女仆装的雷东多格外妩媚，喷的还是古蒂最爱的夏日防虫剂香奶奶5号。他正想摸一摸雷东多脑袋上绑的蝴蝶结，就被一个冷冰冰的声音揪醒。  
“喂，说好的不打呼噜不磨牙不说梦话呢？”  
雷东多有一拳想揍古蒂的冲动，他那小腿现在还挂在自己身上，硬邦邦的一点肉感也没有，明明此人贪吃的很怎么就一点肉都不长呢？不！这可不是重点！重点是何塞古蒂抱着他说些流氓话。  
雷东多耳尖发红，任谁听到“美人给我摸摸”“美人你好香香”都会羞愤，他自认保持了良好的风度没有将古蒂踢出去，盯着面前这张睡的迷迷糊糊的脸没好气地说：“离我远点。”  
“哦。”古蒂这才意识到自己半个身子都压在了雷东多身上，忙不迭地收回了手脚。  
“现在几点啊？”  
古蒂自说自话地打开帐篷，天还没亮，深蓝色浓重地笼下来，静悄悄的一片，连虫子叫声都不那么令人烦躁了。  
“要是这时候有一把吉他的话会很不错。”  
不知何时站在古蒂身边的雷东多敲了他脑袋一记：“你当是拍mv呢。”  
“嘘——”  
古蒂捂住他的嘴巴，眼底漾起一抹柔光。  
“我想到了那次去小木屋度假。”  
雷东多一怔，几乎没怎么费神就记了起来——哦，也是古蒂向他告白的那次。  
至今，雷东多还能一次不差地复述那段情话。  
我想和你一起生活。  
在某个小镇，  
共享无尽的黄昏，  
和绵绵不绝的钟声。  
在这个小镇的旅店里——  
古老时钟敲出的，  
微弱响声，  
像时间轻轻滴落。  
有时候，在黄昏，自顶楼某个房间传来，  
笛声，吹笛者倚着窗牖，  
而窗口大朵郁金香。  
此刻你若不爱我，我也不会在意。  
显然，古蒂没有掌握茨维塔耶娃情诗的精髓，他一直很在意，如果没有这次的真人秀他们也许还会处于说话会死的状态。  
“你能把那晚发生的事忘了吗？”  
雷东多的手臂架在古蒂削痩的肩上，简洁地回答：“不能。”  
“为什么？！”古蒂试图拱开他的手，但雷东多的力气远远大过他，他哼哼唧唧不甘愿地抬着他结实的臂膀。  
雷东多握住古蒂一根乱窜的碎发，细细地在指间碾抹。  
“已经发生过的事就不可能从大脑中删去，所以笨蛋，省省吧。”  
古蒂在雷东多脸上看到一抹奇怪的笑，如果可以把它归结为调戏的话……那也很可怕。  
“不过我很好奇你想让我忘记的原因，”雷东多将那缕金发挂到古蒂耳后，仔细端详着他眼睛里的蓝色，在他想说“难道你不再喜欢我了”时，一只张牙舞爪的飞虫掠过古蒂的下颚直冲雷东多而来，他的瞳孔霎时骤缩，随即发出了一声划破天际的尖叫。  
  
07  
原来无所不能的phantom队长居然怕虫子？  
古蒂故意捉起一条脚下的西瓜虫凑到雷东多面前，忍着笑说：“哇，是西瓜虫诶！好可爱！队长你看它有好多条脚，还可以像这样团起来，是不是很可爱！”  
古蒂确信雷东多抖了三抖，漂亮的眉毛打结起来，像极了那晚出现在他梦里穿着女仆装不情愿的雷东多。  
雷东多跳开一步，警告古蒂不要放肆。  
“喜欢小动物有错吗？它又不会咬人。诶队长你看那里还有一条花花绿绿的毛毛虫~”  
古蒂的挑衅行为雷东多压根没放眼里，这笨蛋就是个彻头彻尾的幼稚鬼，他没必要和小孩子较真。  
在耗尽了所有食物只能外出觅食的情况下，第七天由phantom组出去为大家找吃的。  
“天快黑了，分开找，我去采些野果野菜，你去找水源吧水壶在你那。”  
古蒂有点不乐意：“我害怕。”  
在镜头前雷东多语重心长地安慰古蒂有摄像跟着不会出什么事的，这丛林里又没野兽。  
“是没野兽，有小虫子~”  
趁雷东多还没发飙古蒂撒腿就跑。  
“知道队长为什么害怕虫子吗？”  
古蒂扭头问镜头，摄像大哥配合地晃了晃镜头。  
“因为啊……多数男人的内心都住着一个小公主。”  
“那你呢？”  
古蒂勾唇，镜头捕捉到了这抹令后期都感叹绝世的笑容。  
“我啊，我是少数人，我的心里住着一个猛男。”  
于是，“猛男”古蒂灌了水后开始抓鱼，他记得“小公主”爱吃鱼。可那鱼跟装在缸里的完全不一样，调皮又狡猾，不等他靠近就跑了个没影，古蒂认为自己该找个工具来帮忙。  
等他找到合适的树枝将其改造成鱼叉并成功捕到一条鱼时天色已经完全暗了。  
“糟了，玩过头了，我讨厌走夜路。”  
古蒂一手提着鱼，一边慢慢往岸边走，结果脚底打滑整个人泡进了水里，弄了一身污渍不说脚底也被石块划破了。  
“我走不了。”  
古蒂坐在草地上，一旁戳在鱼叉上的鱼还苟延残喘跳跃着直到用完最后一口气。  
“等他们来找还是回去？”  
摄像机上装着定位系统不怕嘉宾走丢，古蒂可以安安心心在原地等节目组来找，但节目组临时又来了个小黑屋采访，大家饿着肚子被关了三十分钟出来的时候都准备今晚就这样熬过去先睡觉再说，只有雷东多发现了不对劲。  
他向导演说明了情况，设备组给了他定位机器却不陪同一起去找人。  
“我们提供了定位，相信你能找到何塞，加油费尔南多。”  
明知道导演是为了制造冲突，但这种不负责任的节目效果让雷东多大为光火，他不发一言地转身就走，在场的人都被那股突如其来的压迫感吓到。  
“饿死了，要不我们把这条鱼烤了吧，他们肯定先吃了。”  
古蒂把那条死透了的鱼从鱼叉上解下来，开始在附近找一些宽大的叶子准备先拯救饥肠辘辘的自己。  
摄像帮他生了火还让古蒂帮他保密不要告诉导演他协助嘉宾了。  
“可以保密，你先把打火机借我！”  
看着古蒂熟练的烤鱼动作，摄像大哥好奇地问phantom做饭最好的是不是他。  
“虽然没有比拼过，但我大言不惭地认为我的厨艺是第一。”古蒂吸了吸鼻子：“我会的可多了。”  
橘红色的火光升起的时候古蒂看见了远处的光，像头顶的星星，洁白无瑕。  
“古蒂。”  
雷东多神祇般的脸就映照在这星光之下，叫古蒂看呆了。  
  
08  
最后，雷东多和古蒂以及两个摄像一起享用了一条美味的烤鱼。  
“你是笨蛋吗？”  
古蒂靠在雷东多背上，小声说：“你不是早就下定论了吗？”  
雷东多把他往上提了提，声音放柔了几分：“疼吗？”  
“疼。”  
古蒂额头冒汗：“别跟我提伤口，想到就疼。”  
“谁叫你逞强，让你去取水的，贪玩还要捉条鱼，知不知道我……大家很担心你。”  
古蒂环着雷东多的脖子，不再是往日不正经的口吻，而是小心翼翼的、生怕说错一句惹雷东多不高兴：“我记得你喜欢吃鱼。”  
雷东多有片刻的失语，在他仅有的关于古蒂的认知里，这人是一个极端的个人主义者，他从不会刻意去讨好谁，看谁不爽更是喜欢直接重拳出击，说的好听一点是真性情难听一点就是没脑子。可娱乐圈才不会管这些，谁红谁有理，他有千万粉丝撑腰自然天不怕地不怕，可现在这副谨小慎微的样子真像是另一个古蒂，像同样的夏夜醉酒跟自己表白的古蒂。  
“傻瓜。”  
降了一个音调，低沉得古蒂差点以为自己没听见。他现在被巨大的幸福包围着，跟那日搂着雷东多跳伞一样，古蒂坏心眼地希望这条路再长一点，再黑一点。  
到了营地摄像收工，导演组给古蒂送来了药箱，并给他带来了一个好消息——明天他可以在导演车里休息。  
古蒂捡了个大便宜似的快乐地哼起歌来，伸长着脚脖子享受着雷东多的服侍。  
“别动！”  
雷东多见他得瑟起来，手里的酒精多洒了点，古蒂立刻拧起了眉毛。  
“疼！”  
他倒吸一口凉气，幽怨地抗议着。  
“好了，睡吧。”  
雷东多收起药箱，关了灯麻利地钻进隔脏睡袋中。  
古蒂缓慢地撅着屁股往里挪，他在黑暗里悄咪咪地问：“队长，你睡了吗？”  
“你闭嘴我就能睡着了。”雷东多干巴巴地回应。  
古蒂告诉自己不要生气，平静地质问：“你对我意见很大？”  
“没有的事。”  
“那为什么唯独对我……这么不好。”  
说到这古蒂的骨骼里起了一阵波动，害得他鼻尖酸胀，眼眶里蓄满了晶莹。  
他没想到雷东多会从睡袋里坐起来，他大概是被古蒂这句控诉所刺激到，冷着脸说：“除了父母，这世上没有谁应当对谁好。我大可不必来找你，让你喜欢的虫子陪你过一夜不是很美妙吗？”雷东多褐色的眼睛里蒙上了一层愠怒，古蒂刚要掉下的眼泪硬生生地被逼迫回去。  
雷东多看他半天不说话转身又躺了下去，心尖却因着那一双朦胧的泪眼而颤了颤。  
这很不妙。  
“睡觉。”  
  
09  
接下去几天，古蒂独自生着闷气，在镜头前也不掩盖自己的臭脸，一度令拍摄终止。  
节目里另外两组嘉宾是德高望重的老演员，在娱乐圈闯荡久了一眼就看出来了问题所在。  
“何塞跟我们相处的很好，这些天节目组也没整什么幺蛾子，我想他因为私人原因不开心的概率很大。”  
雷东多心虚地表示他会找古蒂谈谈，可每当他想要和古蒂说话的时候那人就找借口溜走或者干脆无视他。晚上也是等雷东多睡着后才进帐篷，后来干脆向节目组借了睡袋一个人睡在外面。尽管古蒂再三申明自己是因为想家了才会这样，但矛头的指向已经很明确了。  
雷东多不喜欢被人莫名其妙地误解，他一定要逮住古蒂跟他把话说清楚。  
“我们谈谈。”  
收工后，古蒂一人坐在还未熄灭的篝火边出神，雷东多走到他身边，他毫不犹豫地站起来，手腕就被雷东多捉住。  
“坐下。”  
他总能驯服自己，像魔法师一样定住他的手脚。  
“你想谈什么。”  
古蒂重新坐下，手指不安地绞着，他不知道雷东多要说什么，也许是要再次冷嘲热讽一般然后和他彻底撇清关系。  
可这不是他想要的结果吗？让雷东多把那晚发生的事忘记，所有的一切都可以重新来过。他们还是初见时互相欣赏的队友，会在第一次演唱会的后台给对方加油鼓劲。雷东多会摸着他的耳垂好奇地问你的耳洞怎么可以打这么多，接着饶有兴致地看他涨的通红的脸。暧昧止于古蒂的莽撞，他不应该借着酒疯跟雷东多念什么情诗的，这种土掉渣的行为令人不屑，也成功地把雷东多吓跑了。  
他又不喜欢男人，他对我就像对劳尔莫里一样，从来都是我一个人的多情，与他人无关。  
“那晚我生气是因为你指责我对你不好。”雷东多用树枝挑着火星，情绪竟然比古蒂还要低落。  
“如果我不想参加这个节目我可以拒绝，但我来了，还是和你一起。”雷东多停住了手中的动作，望天：“讨厌你的话，不来不就好了，你胡思乱想的毛病什么时候开始改改。”  
“我没有……”  
“没有的话为什么要生气，还要忘记那次发生的事。”  
“因为，”古蒂把脸埋在臂弯间，整个人蜷缩着，“那太丢脸了。”  
“喜欢一个人丢脸吗？”  
“可他不喜欢我。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
空气一下子凝结，只有微弱的火星还在噗呲噗呲地迸溅着。雷东多在心里骂自己疯了，为了让这家伙变得正常居然不经大脑思考说这样的话？！他思索着要怎样重新开口解释自己不是那个意思，但古蒂很明显地理解错误了。他的眼睛亮了几分，被夜风吹得哆嗦的肩膀也不再抖了，不过这种雀跃的神情并未持续很久，古蒂犹豫着问：“是真的吗？”  
他在某些方面脆弱敏感的不行，而雷东多则正相反，迟钝的像一只树懒。如果时间倒回到两年前的告白之夜，雷东多能清晰地重复从古蒂鲜艳的嘴唇里说出的每一个字，能细心刻画出十八岁少年青涩稚嫩的脸庞，却偏偏想不起当时自己内心的尖叫。  
或许，他也是开心的吧，欣喜若狂到第二天无法面对古蒂，让误会肆意增长到一发不可收拾的地步。  
“我不知道。”  
雷东多扔掉树枝，像古蒂一样抱着自己的双腿，他的脚不安分地碾着泥土，一只西瓜虫从鞋子缝隙间爬了出来，这一回雷东多没有泄出恐惧，他头疼地想：为了phantom主唱的未来自己应该胡诌一通才对。  
古蒂张了张口，似乎在咀嚼雷东多这句“我不知道”中隐藏的含义，他谨慎地询问：“那如果我现在追求你，你会答应吗？”  
雷东多没想到他一点也不兜圈子，直接把心里的想法说了出来。  
追求自己？成团那一年古蒂确实非常黏他，要是那样算追求的话他好像并不讨厌。  
“你想要做什么我都阻止不了。”雷东多不知所措地站起来，用力踩灭了零星的火苗，“现在进去睡觉。”  
  
尾声  
雷东多失眠了，这全都拜古蒂所赐。他好像习惯了有个人在身边说着梦话带着甜甜的香气靠近自己，有时候这人还会被他踹醒起来捉虫子。  
但今晚，古蒂依旧睡在外面。  
雷东多烦躁地爬起来，把裹得像木乃伊似的古蒂抱起来扔进帐篷里，这一举动惊醒了睡梦中的古蒂，他的前方坐着正万分纠结的雷东多，一向镇定的男人败给了面前的麻烦精，犹疑地酝酿着措辞。  
“问题的症结在两年前就可以解决。”雷东多把古蒂从睡袋里拖出来，捧着他睡出印子的脸，温柔地抚平那一道道压痕，“那首诗很好，我打算把它和Vaporwave结合在一起写一首歌，如果你想先听听旋律的话不如拿出你的备用手机睡到我身边来。”  
古蒂懵了，他花了好久琢磨明白雷东多的画外音，拼命压抑着爆裂的胸腔才没有叫出声。  
“虽然我还不知道把男神扑倒后要怎么做，但是现在，我想给他一个吻！”  
  
End  
  
  



End file.
